Unai Kemen
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Portal Corp Security Chief Unai Kemen was given his name by a set of young Basque twin girls that he was hired to bodyguard. In their language it means 'Strong Shepperd'. Tragically, the girls were killed by a super powered villain and Unai retired. It was years before he was contacted by Portal Corporation to coordinate their security. He refused at first, but relented when the Freedom Phalanx sent Statesman to encourage him. Unai still has no idea why he was asked to assume so much responsibility, but he is determined not to fail again. Initial Contact Store * Inspirations * * Badge Mission Story Arc Briefing Ok, Portal Corporation analyzed all the data you brought us. It was a little sketchy, but we think we've narrowed down the location of our missing scientists. Now all you need to do is extract them. I have to warn you, the world we're sending you to is inhabited exclusively by the Devouring Earth. Chances are they'll make your job a little harder. Enemies Debriefing Thanks for getting those scientists back for us. I only wish they were in better condition. I haven't been able to get a single straight answer out of them, they just keep saying things like, 'The carrot ate my socks.' Something has addled their brains, and we need to find out what. Briefing Portal Corporation is extremely grateful to you for rescuing those scientists. I just wish we knew what was wrong with them! They're still speaking nothing but gibberish! We sent them over to Dr. Steven Sheridan for a quick check up. Will you go collect the results? Sheridan's the best doc I know. Maybe he can get to the bottom of this. Debriefing Steven Sheridan I've examined the Portal Corporation scientists, and even I was amazed at my findings. I believe that you actually only saved half the scientists. Not half their number; half of each person! Allow me to explain. When you first went looking for the scientists, you found only a dimensional rupture. Well, it's my belief that this rupture actually fractured the scientists, splitting them into two people. One half got sent to the Devouring Earth's world. And the other half? Still lost somewhere within the multiverse. Perhaps the rest of the Portal's brain trust can help you figure out where. Debriefing So, each scientist you saved is actually just half of the original person? Well, if Sheridan says so. I gues we'll need to locate the other halves, then see if we can find a way to unite them. Briefing So, Steven Sheridan thinks the Portal scientists were torn intow, and one half is still out there, somewhere in the multiverse. I guess that explains the sketchy data we got the last time you tried to pinpoint their location. I had the techs check out that data again, and they thing they've figured out the location of the scientists ' other halves. Will you go rescue them? You'll be hading for a dimension packed with Nemesis soldiers. Watch your back. Notable NPCs * Portal Corporation scientist (Hostage *6) Enemies Debriefing Briefing Notable NPCs * Enemies Debriefing Missions Briefing I've been asked to bring you into the loop on one of the big security issues around here. Can't say I'm happy about it, but maybe you'll make me eat those words. I just hope all the good things I've heard about you are true. It seems these scientists bit off a little more than they can chew when they designed these portals. They've been doing their best to keep things under control, but every once in a while, a dimensional rupture crops up. A little schism in the dimensional fabric. If we can't stay on top of them, these ruptures could put our entire world at risk. Someone's got to close those ruptures, and you're the hero for the job. I have to warn you, things could get tricky. We may find ourselves dealing with limited time here. We've located a number of ruptures linking our world to that of the Banished Pantheon. You'll have to go there to seal them up. Nicely done, but your job isn't over yet. I just spoke to one of the techies, and it looks like some new ruptures have cropped up on another world. Trouble is, this is one of the restricted dimensions: Omega Omicron 26-20, the Council Empire. This isn't looking good. It seems that every time you close one of these ruptures, another one opens. The scientists think that some sort of permanent damage may have happened to the dimensional fabric. It's going to require some study, but for now they've come up with a quick and dirty fix: these new gadgets. Their official name is 'spatial stabilimeters,' but I heard some of the techies calling them 'dimensional Band-Aids.' That name works for me. If you can't get these Band-Aids in place quickly, though, we may have even more problems. The techs tell me the ruptures could become permanent. Debriefing Got to say, I'm impressed. You handled everything those dimensions could throw at you. But from what the techies tell me, this case is far from over. You may have managed to patch up the ruptures, but there's an underlying problem that still needs fixing. When Portal Corporation has a permanent fix ready, I'll know who to call on for help. Briefing Have you ever imagined what would happen if the Devouring Earth ruled the world? Well, thanks to Portal Corporation technology, you don't have to. We've located a world in which the Devouring Earth are just about the only creatures left alive. A bunch of Portal scientists set up an observation post, but we've lost contact with them. I've been given the go-ahead for an extraction mission, and you're the only one I'll trust to lead it. You only have 90 minutes to rescue the scientists. It was a big group, 10 altogether. I'm counting on you to get every one of them home safely. Enemies Debriefing It sounds like those scientists may have made some important discoveries while they were on the Devouring Earth's world, stuff that could help us fight them in our own dimension. It's thanks to you that those discoveries weren't lost forever. Briefing There's been an attack on a weapons storage facility in Brickstown! Oh, sure, that happens every day in Paragon City. But it's not every day that the thieves enter the building by portal! That's right. Whoever executed this attack has portal technology. Fortunately, the techs have managed to trace the thieves' dimensional static to a lab in Founders' Falls. I need you to go after the thieves and bring them to justice. One more thing: the portal technology the thieves were using has certain similarities to Portal Corporation's tech. There's a good chance one of our own scientists was in on this raid. Debriefing Thanks for taking care of that garbage. I still can't believe Malta got so many footholds throughout those other dimensions. It's scary. Turn your back for a second, and the whole multiverse can go straight to hell. Briefing People around here are getting pretty antsy about dimension Epsilon Tau 27-2. That's the dimension ruled over by the ultra-powerful Clockwork King. With all the dimensional ruptures that have been happening lately, there's a concern that Epsilon Tau's King may start extending his psychic tendrils into our own dimension. I need you to go to his dimension and set up a psychic blocker. That should keep him in check. I'm sure you remember all the trouble this dimension's Clockwork King caused. We can't have another, more powerful King on our hands! Debriefing You faced Babbage of Clockwork Earth? And you lived to tell about it? I'm impressed. With that psychic blocker in place on Clockwork Earth, we shouldn't have to fear any psychic meddling from that world's Clockwork King. It's clear that all the things I've heard about you were right. You know how to get the job done. Briefing I've got a new dimension for you to investigate. Strictly recon. No one's laid eyes on it yet, but the scientists have been getting abnormally high readings for super-powered activity. That means a hero goes in first. Guess you're nominated. We're calling it Sigma Psi 20-7 for now. Come up with something catchier, and we'll put it in the database. Debriefing It sounds as if the Paragon Protectors of Sigma Psi 20-7 developed some sort of hive brain. Strange. Strange, and a little impressive. I'm not sure what happened after that. Maybe they wiped out their creators. Or maybe they merely hid themselves away in that lab facility. Regardless, it seems clear that they want to be left alone. Something tells me we should honor that request. Briefing I've got a job for you to do. Portal Corporation just located a new dimension. We're calling it Tau Delta 8-7 for right now, but the first person to explore it gets to choose the unofficial name. If you're up for it, that could be you. What do you say? Want to explore a brand new dimension? When I say brand new, of course, I merely mean newly discovered. This world has had millennia to develop and grow on its own. It's possible you'll find just about anything there, so be on your guard. Briefing There was nothing left on that world but old Nemesis automatons? What happened to all the people? I think we have to assume that the Nemesis of Tau Delta 8-7 did something terrible to his world. I think you should go back. It could be that there are still people there in hiding, but they can't come out for fear of the automatons. If we allow Nemesis' leftover robots to run rampant across that planet, it'll be a dead world forever. There have to be some sort of refueling machines in the area; even Nemesis' steam-powered creations can't run forever without some system for refilling their reservoirs. I need you to find those machines and eliminate them. Debriefing Good work. I'll keep sending heroes to dimension Tau Delta 8-7, until we get the entire planet cleared of automatons. If there's one thing I've learned in this job, it's this: even if it's on another world, you never, ever leave a doomsday device in working order. Briefing I've got a situation I'd like you to handle. The Rikti have unleashed a biological weapon on a large section of Founders' Falls. Lots of people are sick, and the doctors aren't getting anywhere. They only thing they've determined for sure is that the disease is linked to Hydra Man DNA. Dr. Steven Sheridan needs a wide sample of the DNA in order to begin figuring out a cure. I need you to get to the Hydra dimension and get some samples of their DNA. It may be our only chance of saving the Rikti's victims. It's been determined that the Hydra Men are the innocent victims of the Rikti's machinations. Do what you have to do to get those samples, but take care to cause no permanent harm. Debriefing Steven Sheridan Good job. These samples you took from the Hydra Men should help us not only construct a cure for the Rikti's new plague, but a vaccine as well. It's too bad you had to take them from the Hydra Men by force. If only I could devise some way of communicating with those creatures! Perhaps then they could find some consolation in the fact that they're helping to foil a plot cooked up by their Rikti kidnappers! Debriefing Dr. Sheridan has already had great progress with his cure for the Rikti plague. I must say, you performed admirably in a tough situation. Quick, efficient, and with no permanent damage to any Hydra Men. I'm glad to have worked with you on this. Briefing I just got word of a major security breach. The Freakshow's leader, Dreck, managed to break into Portal Corporation and access another dimension. He chose dimension Nu Beta 9-7, a war world with few remaining defenses. He plans to set himself up as the lord of that dimension! As far as I'm concerned, the Freakshow are our problem, not Nu Beta 9-7's. I want you to go in there and arrest every last Freak. We've managed to isolate the Freaks within a force field, along with a few unlucky citizens of Nu Beta 9-7. Remember, the Freakshow are nothing without Dreck. Take him into custody, and this whole problem should go away. Notable NPCs * Dreck (Archvillain) Debriefing From what I understand, Nu Beta 9-7 just fought a terrible war against their own version of the Council. They won it, but at a terrible cost. You saw what it was like there: tumbled ruins, no cars or Light Rail, little infrastructure of any kind. Trust the Freakshow to always find the weakest prey to sink their teeth into. I hope we've given the people of Nu Beta 9-7 a shot at rebuilding their world. With Dreck in prison, this world also got a big boost. Briefing We just got a call for help from the strangest of sources: the Carnival of Shadows! Well, actually, the Carnival of Light. It seems that on Praetorian Earth, Vanessa DeVore is actually one of the good guys. She's claiming that Neuron, one of the Praetorian supervillains, has hatched a plan to open up dimensional ruptures all over Paragon City. If they manage it, it'll be a madhouse: strange creatures and crazed villains wandering around every city block. Vanessa's willing to help us, but we have to help her first. You have to save some of her carnies from the Praetorians. It's the only way to get the information we need. It feels weird to trust Vanessa DeVore about anything, but all signs indicate that she's shooting straight. Debriefing External Links *